


what a catch!

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: "you're a magical creature? oh groovy me too!", (that will turn into something more :)), 1960s, Assassins and Templars are still a thing, Autistic Bill Miles, Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, Desmond's Mom is Latina, Explicit Sex, F/M, Good witch, Low Fantasy, Modern Fantasy, Non-Penetrative Sex, PIV Sex, Puerto Rican Character, Smut, Supernatural Creatures, Werewitch, Woman on Top, au as all fuck, merman, one-night stand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Bill's a merman who visits dry land every once in a while. Lena's a werewolf witch cruising for free love.based onfireinmyveins' intoxicating supernatural au; we fucking love this shit even though it sometimes bears zero resemblance to asscreed





	1. Chapter 1

Her skin was a tawny brown-gold and her hair fell in loose waves that moved subtly when she turned her head. She had on a lovely blue dress that wrapped around her ample curves, and she absolutely captivated Bill from the moment he saw her at the bar.

He'd used to be hesitant of speaking to humans, back on his first few trips to land. But he was older and bolder now, and she was _achingly_ beautiful. "Hey, hi there," he greeted her, sidling up on the next stool over.

She smiled at him. "Hey there. Come here often?"

He laughed, shaking his head no. "I'm visiting from out of town." That was true enough.

"Yeah? From where out of town?"

"Ah, off the coast," Bill said vaguely, which was still true. "Siesta Key." Now _that_ , that wasn't true. But he knew enough about Siesta Key from previous trips that he could bullshit any details she asked for.

"Nice." She downed the last of her margarita. Lights flashed overhead with the electro dance beats, reflecting in her colorful beaded bracelet. "I'm from way inland. Well, Puerto Rico originally."

"Oh? Que interesante. Hm, puedo comprarte otra bebida?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sí, because you seem sweet, but please stick to English. Your accent is so bad."

Bill frowned internally. He'd never heard a complaint about his Spanish accent before. Then again, he'd learned it from spending time with Hispanic merfolk; it was probable that the humanfolk had subtle linguistic differences. He put the worry out of his mind and pulled his wallet out to get drinks for the two of them.

"My name's Elena," she offered, her tone lightening up from the barb about his accent.

"William. Or Bill, if you like."

"All right, I'm Lena if we're doing nicknames already."

The bartender slid another two margaritas over. Lena picked hers up and licked some of the salt from the rim. Her lips were shiny and her tongue was supple.

"You're not here _with anyone_ , are you?" Bill asked.

She smirked. "I was just _waiting_ for the moment you'd ask."

"That's a 'no', then," Bill said with a smirk of his own.

"You're very right." She took a bit of the margarita into her mouth and savored it while swaying her head with the chorus of the currently-playing song.

Bill sipped at his own drink. When the music calmed a little, he scooted a little closer. "So, Lena. Would you be up for having some fun tonight?"

She set her glass down. "That's what I'm out here looking for."

"Me too. I actually leave tomorrow back for home, so, it wouldn't be a serious thing, ya get me?"

"One-night stand, sure, I can dig it. What's your sign?"

"Ah, Pisces."

"Booooy! Compatible as _fuuuuck_!" She laughed giddily. "I've got good feelings about you, Bill." She threw the rest of her drink back, then stood and pulled him towards an open spot on the floor. "Let's see how you move, and if I like it, we can go back to my place, eh?"

Bill nearly tripped over his feet as she pulled him into the crowd; he wasn't an expert on walking, as he only did it once in a very blue moon. He managed to not fall over, though, and they boogied together through an epically-long instrumental song. When he asked, Lena informed him it was "something by this new wild group called Pink Floyd! I like their style!"

"Yeah, it's pretty groovy," Bill concurred. Someone jostled past him and he stumbled forward against Lena's cushiony chest. "Oh! Sorry!"

"No problemo," she said smoothly, and moved in to speak right in his ear. "You're a catch, Bill. I'll probably letcha touch me all over once we blow this joint."

"Keen." He chanced giving her a peck on the cheek, and she laughed appreciatively.

A minute later, she pulled him into a full kiss, and five minutes after that, they left the club and ran hand-in-hand down the streets toward Lena's pad.


	2. Chapter 2

She led him through the trees and up the stairs, giggling. "You know Scorpio is one of the most sexually passionate signs, right?"

Bill just hummed in response. The zodiac wasn't a part of human culture he knew much about. Back home everyone was either a spring, summer, or winter birth; the exact day wasn't even important.

"It's definitely true for me. Sadly I haven't been able to find anyone I click with after dropping my last partner." She leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. "He was really disrespectful about my monthly times." She patted Bill's back. "I hope that won't be a problem with you..."

"It shouldn't be, no. Especially since I'm only in town for a little bit. Are you on your monthly right now?"

"Nah, not for a few more days." She shot him a quick smile before taking her keys out and unlocking the door.

Elena's house was on the smaller side, but not too cramped. The room layout was open, with her bed near one wall and the dining area across from that. A triangular abstract head carved out of wood looked out from a spot on the shelf, next to candles and incense burners, with dozens of books above and below. One windowsill had little plant pots growing fragrant herbs. Bill looked around, at a loss for words.

Lena dropped her purse on the couch. "Yeah, I know it's messy..." She stood close to Bill and held his hands, grinning cheesily. "If messiness is a problem, you gotta get over it or else get with some other chica."

Bill grinned back at her. "Hah, no, it's not a problem. My home is messier than this. I was just admiring the decorations." He cocked his head at one in particular: a large intricate painting of a wolf pack in a forest abundant with plant life. Ribbons of bright energy radiated off each wolf, the light reflecting in the wet leaves.

"Oh you like that, huh? It's my own work," she said proudly.

"It's fucking amazing." He ran a hand down her side. "Beautiful art, from a beautiful artist."

She laughed. "You got good taste, I knew you were a catch! So, how do you wanna get it on tonight?"

"Well. Tell me how you like it," he said, starting to unbutton her dress.

"Mmm..." She hummed mischievously. "I like being on top."

"Fine by me." Each button he opened revealed a little more of her soft brown breasts, nestled in a simple dark blue bra.

"And I also like when guys aren't afraid to go down to pussytown!" Lena said, declaratively swaying her hips.

"I think giving oral is pretty standard," Bill said with a laugh.

"You're not gonna be uncool and complain about fish smell?"

He laughed again. "Me? Never!" He moved around behind her, carefully sliding the dress up over her head and folding it over a chair. "Now I might complain if you say I have to undo your bra, because I have no idea how those work."

"Oh, pobrecito," she said, still grinning, "it's not _that_ hard." But she obliged him and tossed the bra over to join her dress.

Bill undressed too while she removed her panties. "I don't have any protection on me, but we can just-"

"No worries, I'm on my own protection," Lena said, seating herself on the bed and touching her bracelet fondly.

"Fantastic." Bill had heard conflicting stories about whether mer and humans could conceive together, but it was better to be safe in case it was indeed possible. "The wonders of space age science." He tossed his briefs into the pile and knelt before Lena, stroking her thighs and looking up at her face. "So, I can go all the way?"

"Cool by me. But let's get warmed up first, daddy-o." She held his bearded jawline and leaned down into another kiss.

Bill covered her hands with his own, feeling their warmth, and probed his tongue past her lips, tasting the lingering bitter and salt of those margaritas. The wetness and salinity reminded him of home, and he hummed low in his throat. Already he knew he was going to miss this woman in the coming days.

They broke the kiss, opened their eyes, and locked gazes.

Bill was the one that spoke first.

"I- I know we just met, but I feel this... far out connection to you."

"Really? Or are you just tripping?"

"No really, I feel something special."

She smirked, running a hand through his hair. "I am quite special, yes."

Bill felt a glow in his heart from the way she looked at him, even if she was poking fun. "Well, let me get to work giving you some special lovin', then." He leaned in and kissed her belly, breathing in her scent, with a touch of sweat and a touch of something else he didn't know the name of, some plant that didn't grow underwater. After a moment he started to mosey further down, trailing his tonguetip over the soft curve of fat that led into her loins. She had lush thick hair down here, and he parted it to reveal her labia, long and dark and perfect, with the glistening bead of her clit crowning it all.

 _Different than a mer. But not too different._ He smiled up at her one more moment and then dove in, licking a stripe up one side and then swirling around the clit.

Lena inhaled a broken breath.

 _Off to a good start,_ Bill thought. He pressed Lena's thighs open a little more and got in closer. The scent was strong, of course, with no water currents flowing around to dissipate as would happen underwater, but it didn't smell like fish, not at all. Bill teased at her thick folds, edging his tongue along the sensitive flesh. He moved his hands up higher to rub at the inner junction of her thighs and to spread her open more.

"Damn, nice!" Lena gasped, clutching at the bedsheets and canting her hips forward.

Bill met her enthusiasm with more of his own, swirling his tongue all around her warm wetness. It was annoying being without his usual gills; he had to stop and pull back to take breaths every now and again. Otherwise he would gladly keep licking her nonstop.

Lena kept swearing under her breath, little things every now and again like "Fuck" and "Oh yes, good", and various Spanish words Bill didn't know, but which sounded highly positive. After a while, her spine turned to jelly from the heat rushing through her, and she fell back, curling her calves around Bill to keep him in place.

"You taste so good," Bill murmured, glancing up for a moment's pause. "And you look so good." He gently stroked her stomach that rose and fell with every breath she took.

She shook at his touch.

"So lucky I found you tonight." He kissed her thigh.

She choked a laugh. "Ah, I love the sweet words, but please- do more than just talk and kiss."

"You got it, babe." He lowered his head again, and this time confidently thrust his tongue right in, establishing a rhythm.

"Ah! Oh yeah!" Lena tightened her legs and arched her back. "Fuck! Yes, go for it! Oh Bill, fuck me good!"

His member was stiff and throbbing from the heated smell of sex filling his nose and the passionate sounds of her pleasure. He pulled his mouth away and thrust two fingers in to keep up the rhythm.

"Dios mío!" she cried, tossing her head back.

"Lena, oh Lena-"

"Bill, keep going, give me more!"

"You want to ride me now?"

A shiver of anticipation ran through her. "Oh yes! Venga, get up here." She scooted over on the bed and Bill climbed up beside her. He was panting, almost breathless, cock twitching in the air. "Woah, far out! You fucking shave?!" She laughed, stroking it a few times, spreading the precum from the tip down to the hairless base. "Your legs and your fucking cock? Damn!"

 _Shit_. Bill knew his transformed body was pretty close, but not entirely accurate to what humans were like. _Hopefully if there are any other differences, she won't notice them._ "Yeah, uh, I like to be smooth down there," he said with a little laugh.

"Fuuuck!" Lena laughed and moved some hair out of her face. "All right, Smoothy Bill, let's get it on." She straddled his hips and lowered herself onto his cock, moaning as it opened her.

Bill sighed deliciously. "Ohhh. You're so wet and ready."

"Thanks to your mouthwork," she replied, grinning. She adjusted her position a smidge and then started to hump. "Ah-hh, damn. Feels so nice!"

Bill cupped a handful of each asscheek, supporting her as she bounced. He groaned. "Lena, oh... you're so good! I'm already close!"

"Not yet, man!" She slowed a bit and pulled one of his hands to her clit. "Help me out. Let's get there together."

Breathing heavily, Bill fumbled two fingers in a rough circle around her stiff little pole. It wasn't easy to concentrate on it while she rode him, but he was damn well going to do his best.

"Yeah, yeah! Just- like- that!" She punctuated each word with a downward movement, taking his whole length, adding a little forward sway at the point of full immersion.

Bill was entranced, absolutely entranced by all the sensations, her slick juices on his fingers, her tight warmth on his cock, her self-assured voice in his ears, her scent on his face, and her bouncing hair haloed with lamplight. "God, you are... bewitching!"

Lena answered with a yell of delight and bounced on him faster and harder.

Pulsing blood pounded in Bill's head. Damn, sex abovewater was a whole different world from sex underwater. For a few seconds he lost touch with her clit, and then he found it again and gripped it firmly, and stroked it back and forth. After just a few of these strokes, she shouted happily again and he felt her clenching deep inside. "Yes, come on," he encouraged, squeezing her ass, pulling her closer to drive his cock further in. "Let's come together, baby!"

The orgasm rolled through her, spilling out in ragged hot breaths from up top and a jolt of fresh wetness down below. She sank down on his shaft once more with a rough grunt, twisting her hips to grind into the good good pressure.

At that moment Bill reached his peak too, broadcasting it with a groan. "Aah, Lena, Lena, fuck!" Uncontrollable shakes ran down his legs, while deep in his core there was tension unfurling, shooting out in bursts. He felt hot, but also cold, but also just perfectly right.

Lena's eyelids fluttered. "Oh god. Ah-h-h. Give it to me, ye-es." She exhaled a loud sigh, feeling his pleasure twitching and spurting. The magic imbued in her bracelet ensured that every sperm would die on contact with her. It was a constantly useful spell, passed down for dozens of generations, a legacy from the old Taíno witches.

The last bit of orgasmic tension left Bill sighing, relaxing into the afterglow. He rubbed fingers up into the small of Lena's back. "Thank you," he said softly. And then he said it again, to make sure she heard it genuinely. "Thank you."

She smiled, leaned down and kissed his forehead, then moved to lie beside him, arm over his chest. "Shame you're leaving tomorrow. I like your style in bed."

Bill weaved his fingers into hers. "I'd stay longer if I could."

"Mm. Do you come around here often?"

"Yeah, actually. Not often often, but once in a while."

"Give me a call next time you're coming?"

"I would, but I don't have a phone."

Lena let out a pouty puff of breath. "Too bad. You can write me a letter, then."

"Uh, sure." Bill didn't know how he'd send a letter from underwater, but maybe he could figure it out.

"What's wrong?"

Bill squeezed her in a half hug. "Nothing, baby. I'm just worn out from the really dope sex."

Lena hummed a proud laugh and squeezed his hand.

Bill breathed deeply. "It smells so good in here. What are those plants you're growing?"

She sat up a little and pointed to some of the pots. "Rosemary and yerbabuena." She smiled back down at him. "There's others, but those are what you're smelling."

"They're very nice. Very relaxing."

"Let's get you clean before you fall asleep." Lena produced a little cloth from somewhere unseen.

"Oh, thanks." Bill took it from her and wiped up the stickiness from his intimate parts. Cleaning up after sex wasn't a thing underwater, so he was glad she'd said something.

When Lena was done cleaning herself too, she laid down with an arm over Bill's chest again. "So, now that we've fucked, let's get to know each other. What do you do for a living?"

Bill chuckled. "Ah, I'm a writer."

"Oh yeah? Working on a novel?"

"Nah, it's more along the lines of educational stuff, political stuff, things like that. Non-fiction."

"Mm." Lena sounded disappointed. "You so look like a novelist, though."

"Looks can be deceiving."

Lena chuckled, mouth curling into a devious smile. "True that."

"And yourself? What do you do?"

"Oh, I get by on my art and my plants. A little of everything."

"That sounds entertaining." Bill closed his eyes and took another deep breath, pulling the sheet up over himself. "Ohh, I'd love to stay awake and talk more. But I have to get going early tomorrow, to catch my ride back home."

"All right. We'll chat over breakfast. Sleep tight, baby," Lena said, and placed a soft kiss to his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill woke to a sudden wave of itchy heat washing over his legs. "Oh shit," he muttered to himself. A glance at Lena's glow-in-the-dark clock showed that he should've had a few more hours left, but there was no mistaking this sensation.

His humanform potion was wearing off.

Trying his best not to wake the dozing Lena, he scooched out carefully from under the sheets. _Shit, shit, what do I do, what do I do?_ Already his skin was feeling uncomfortably dry, like everything he touched was sucking the moisture out of him. _Need water, need water, can't bear this fucking air much longer!_ Struggling to remain quiet, he crawled toward the bathroom.

The bathroom was small, something like two meters square, but at least the tub was a decent size. Bill huffed himself up over the edge and quickly twisted the faucet. Sharp flurries of water showered his back, and he sighed, even as he felt the sting of bones vanishing and scales regrowing and muscles changing shape.

 _Maybe the potion was somehow weaker this time,_ Bill speculated. _Some flaw in the ingredient ratios, or the way they stored it._ He turned over and leaned forward to massage a cramp in his tail. _Okay, there's a creek down the street. Should lead to the ocean eventually. I've just got to get out of Lena's house, some fucking way... I'll leave her a note saying-_

"Oho!"

Bill visibly jolted at the sound. He turned quickly and saw Lena there, her eyes wide. _Oh shit, damage control time!_ "Lena, please," he started quickly, "just listen-"

But she butted in with her own quick remark. "This explains a whole damn lot."

"You're dreaming," Bill attempted, "it's all a dream."

"Do people actually buy that?" she asked with a wicked smirk, crossing her arms. "Dreams pretty much never declare themselves to be dreams, Bill."

He looked down and started fidgeting his fingers together. "All right, you've found me out, but you can't tell anyone, please, Lena, you can't tell-"

But suddenly now she was knelt down by the tub and she was lifting his chin and her smirk was gentling into a smile. "Bill, cálmate. I'm also a Mythic."

Bill was gobsmacked. "You- you're Mythic? What kind?" He searched her dark eyes, as if he might find the answer deep inside their beauty. He couldn't look anywhere else.

She lowered her hand from his chin. "My family are witches. For hundreds of years, witches. And I'm-" she paused and looked introspective a moment. Then she said a decisive "Oh, fuck it, I'll tell you. I'm a werewolf too."

"Well!" Bill let out a little laugh, the panic leaving his body. "I didn't expect to find another Mythic on this little sojourn!"

"Hah, I thought I sensed something about you last night." Lena reached over and adjusted the bathtub knobs so that water stopped coming from the showerhead and flowed from the lower spout instead. "Let's just fill the tub so you don't run up my water bill."

"Water Bill," Bill said, grinning at the pun.

"Hah, yes." She cupped her hands in the water and splashed her face a couple times. "When I woke up, I thought I'd come and have another round with you in the shower, but I guess that's not happening."

"Another round?"

She clicked her tongue at him. "Of sex, dummy."

A small bit of warmth flared in Bill's chest and cheeks. "Well, it could happen, if we wanted. I'm not particularly in the mood right now, though. I'm trying to figure out how I'll get home."

"Mm." Lena rubbed a towel vigorously over her wet face. Then she looked at him again. "Wait, can you not turn back bipedal?"

"Not without the potion."

She grinned and tossed her head. "I've got some pretty sweet potion skills."

"You won't have the ingredients, they don't grow on land."

"Heyy, gimme a chance, daddio." She gave his shoulder a friendly jab. "I've got pretty sweet potion knowledge."

"You think you can find an alternate mix of ingredients that does the same thing?"

"If all else fails, I'll fucking carry you to the beach myself."

He smiled. "Appreciated, thanks."

She stood up, hands on her hips. "You want breakfast first? What do mermaids eat?"

"Merfolk are generally omnivorous," Bill said, caudal fin flicking. "What've you got?"

"Tofu omelette sound good?"

"What's 'tofu'?"

"Oh my god, you'll love it, it's great when you spice it up right." She spun around and giggled. "I'll bring you a tray, haha."


	4. eggplant emoji

Some ten minutes later, Lena returned, carrying a rectangular tray with two plates on it. The top of the tray was ceramic, light green with floral designs painted around the edge. From the corners of the tray, long metal feet stuck out, angled down. "I finally get to use this breakfast-in-bed thing!" she said with a smile.

"This isn't 'bed' though."

"Oh hush." Carefully, Lena set the painted ceramic tray down over Bill's tail. The light green was a stark clash against his deep purple scales. "There wo go. Tofu omelette. With beans and peppers, of course."

"Of course." Bill poked curiously at the fluffy pile of orange stuff on the left plate. There were red bits and green bits inside of it. He wasn't sure which bits were beans and which bits were peppers.

"I went easy on the spice," Lena said, taking the other plate for herself. "Since you live in water, you might have a low tolerance for it, maybe."

"Appreciate the thought," Bill said. He scooped up a bit of the omelette in his fingers and tasted it. "Mm." The texture was moist and spongey in places, but solid and dry in others. He swallowed. "I've never had something like this."

"You like it?"

He tasted a little more of it. "Mm. Yes. It's pretty good."

Lena smiled. "I added turmeric for a little extra flavor."

"I don't know what that is, but, good job."

They ate in silence for a couple minutes before Lena spoke again. "So are you really a Pisces, or was that a little fishy joke, huh?"

"I am a Pisces," Bill said flatly. "By both my laying and my hatching. I looked it up, doing research."

"Oh, research for your writing job?"

Bill half-shrugged. "It was related to my writing job. A little diversion from the main subject, but still related."

"So you are actually a writer, then?"

"Why would I need to lie about that? Humans aren't the only species that write."

Lena gave a small shrug. "Sorry. I thought that maybe you had a whole false human identity set up."

"Ah, semi-sort-of." Bill licked his fingers clean. "I've got a fake ID in those pants on your floor. But there's not anything beyond that."

Lena nodded, chewing. "So tell me about your world. How do you write, living underwater?"

"Oh, you think that our paper would erode from wetness," Bill said flippantly, turning to give her a smile. "I once wondered how the world in the air does any writing, without the paper turning brittle and breaking from heat and sun."

"Fair enough." She laughed, a small speckle of egg flying off her lips and landing somewhere on the tile floor. "So what do you write about?"

There was a short, very short, but still noticeable pause. "Social issues," Bill said, then put another scoop of the omelette into his mouth.

Lena gave him an interested "Oh?"

A few moments passed as Bill chewed and swallowed the scoop. "Issues of, uhm, freedom, and equality, and such. Fighting the power, ya know. Unjust laws, corruption, shit like that." He ended the answer sounding more relaxed than when he'd started it.

"Oh, mermaids- merfolk have politics and greed and all that jazz too, huh?"

"Well, a bit. But mostly it's the humans. It's the humans who really go nuts with it. Probably due to their ridiculous numbers. Three _billion_ people, really!" He tossed his head in disdain. "Of _course_ the society gets out of control."

Lena laughed and nodded.

"Merfolk use a barter system," Bill went on. "Or 'gift economy' might be the better term. We don't have currency, that's the main thing."

"Post-capitalist, huh? Groovy," Lena said.

"We weren't capitalist to begin with, but close enough, yeah." Bill scooped the last of the omelette up and swallowed it with a satisfied noise. "Your cooking's pretty groovy, too."

"Glad you dig it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So... That far-out connection I felt last night," Bill said, poking at the fork, which he hadn't used at all, "that's because you're a fellow Mythic."

"It could be. Oh!" Lena's eyes lit up. "We can keep in touch, even without mail or telephone!"

Bill smiled in pleasant surprise. "You have a stone of farspeech?"

"A what?"

"It's what it sounds like: an enchanted stone that attunes with other enchanted stones to transmit-"

"Oh, a telephone totem!" Lena sprang up and left the bathroom, and came back ten seconds later with a small brown bird carved out of a block of wood. "This one is [a dove](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White-tipped_dove). But they can be any shape."

"Ahh." Bill tilted his head as he looked the sculpture over. "Unfortunately I didn't bring my stone abovewater with me, so I don't know how we'd attune it. Unless you have some witchy way?"

"Ah, just bring it next time," Lena said, winking. "You gotta come see me again anyway. The sex was so good!"

"Sure thing, baby." Bill winked back. "It was an absolute blast."

A grin grew across her face. "You maybe up for another go now? Here in the tub?"

"Sure, I'm down."

"Hold on, do you even have a cock in this form?" Lena asked, lifting the tray to take a looksie.

"Babe, what the hell?"

"I just see scales everywhere."

"Well, it stays in its protective pouch when I'm not hot'n'bothered."

"Oh, that's a funky feature!"

"It's only sensible," Bill said with a toss of his head.

"Evolution isn't always sensible." Lena cupped one of her breasts. "Like why do these hang out for the majority of my life when I only need them after having a baby?"

Bill smirked. "They may be cumbersome, but they're also tons of fun," he said, stroking her bosom through her shirt.

Lena chuckled. "If you're going to fondle them I'll make it a lil easier," she said, pulling her floral shirt up and over her head. "Oh, may as well take everything off." She kicked her faded undies and culottes into the pile with the shirt. Braless, her breasts swayed as she turned back to him. "Have at it, daddio!"

Bill took her forearm and pulled her closer so he could get his mouth on one of those lovely dark nipples.

Lena let out a pleased breath and shifted to sit on the edge of the tub, bare feet dangling into the water.

Her skin had a pleasant taste, earthy and slightly sweet. The nipple hardened with each swipe of his tongue over it.

Taking hold of his shoulder for support, Lena let her head fall back and her eyes fall shut. Maybe merfolk had breasts, too, because Bill certainly knew how to handle them!

He moved his mouth to the right nipple after a minute, but began to roll the left one in his fingers at the same time. His other hand he put down between her thighs and rolled her clit analogously.

"Caro, ease up a bit!" she said, laughing through heavy breaths. "Gonna overload me, going so hard!"

Graciously taking this feedback, Bill changed up his fingering method, dipping into her wetness and then drawing back out slowly with upward pressure, all the while still kissing and sucking at her tit.

"Oh yes that's good, man!"

A few hot moments later, Bill took his mouth off her and huskily said, "Babe, there it is."

"What?" Lena opened her eyes a crack. "Oh!"

A portion of Bill's purple scales had shifted, something pushing them aside from beneath. It was an even deeper darker purple, like the skin of an eggplant. "You wanted to see it, right?" he said, smiling up at her.

"Oo, wow." She carefully brushed it with the toes of one foot. The shaft twitched but didn't retreat. She leaned in, reaching for it with a hand, and then kinda lost her balance and fell sprawling into the large tub, right onto Bill's tail. "Coño! I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine, you're not going to break me." Bill flexed his tail under her thighs. "Solid muscle there."

"Right, ah-ha." Lena had somehow thought his tail would be fragile. _Why? Just because he can't walk on it? He spends the majority of his life swimming with it!_ She moved so she was sitting astride him.

"So... what do you think?" Bill asked.

 _Good god, is he self-conscious about his purple mercock?_ "Hey. Babe." She stroked his chin. "You're cool. And your purple cock is cool too." She smooched his bottom lip. "Let's get back into it already." She took hold of his shaft, finding it warm to the touch and growing firmer every second as more arousal pumped through.

Bill "mm"ed in delight and leaned back a bit.

Lena's scientific curiosity had her running her thumb along the organ, comparing the feel to cocks of humans. It seemed a bit more pliant, and definitely a bit longer than the human average. She shot Bill a smile. "It's a nice one."

Bill smiled warmly in return, and lifted his hands to tweak at her nipples again.

"Oh yeah." Lena started moving her closed hand up and down his cock, squeezing it gently. This drew out more pleased noises from Bill. She scooted up until her clit was right against the hard warmth.

"D'you want me inside you?" Bill murmured.

"Nah, this feels good like this." She rocked forwards and back on Bill, in time with her strokes of his cock. The water splashed around them with their motions. "Good thing I got a large enough tub," she said with a laugh.

"What?"

"Some people- nnh- got just a teeny lil cube for showering. Mmm oh yeah."

"Damn, you're so good." Bill kept massaging her tits. He felt like the luckiest mer in the sea, for finding this woman completely by chance. He would have been totally screwed if his potion had crapped out on him in the home of a non-Mythic. "And so beautiful, and- _damn!_ " He squeezed her nipples harder as he felt his climax fast approaching, roiling in his core.

"Aaah!" Lena cried in ecstasy, leaning back and tugging him powerfully, pulling the shaft up between her wet lips.

"Oh damn that feels good!" Bill reaffirmed.

She rolled her hips to grind her vulva against his cock. "Yes, fuck, yes! Oh, ohh!"

"Lena, I'm, aaah--" Bill's tailfin twitched involuntarily. The warmth of her vaginal juices added to the great mix of sensations affecting him. "Yes, babe, yes!" He thrusted against her labia and fingers, faster and faster. "So good!"

Lena leaned forward and rolled her hips more, rubbing herself up and down along his hardness. "Oh fuck, yes, I'm almost there! Oh Bill!"

"Oh Lena!"

They climaxed together.

"Ohh!" she cried out, a tad startled by the white spray up her chest. "Haa, wow!"

Bill groaned through his orgasm, moving his hands down from Lena's breasts to her forearms.

"Ohmygod. Good thing we're in the tub," Lena panted. "Made kind of a mess."

Bill opened his eyes and saw the state of her. "Oh... Sorry." He let go of her wrists.

"No, it's fine," she panted, rinsing her hands in the water. "I knew what I was in for, not having you inside. Just, I didn't expect it to be white."

"Really?"

She looked sheepish. "Thought maybe it'd be orange, or blue, or some other freaky color."

"Ohh, Lena." Bill pulled her down to lay beside him. "Lena, my sweet. Next time I come visit, I'll bring up a book on merfolk biology, how about that?"

She laughed and kissed him. "Yes, please, that'd be hip as hell."

He smiled and pressed into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if this AU interests you please don't hesitate to messenge me [on Tumblr!](http://dadmondmiles.tumblr.com)


End file.
